


propongo mirarnos lento (y hacer de la piel hogar)

by Letssingaboutit



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letssingaboutit/pseuds/Letssingaboutit
Summary: La Luisi es mucha Luisi. Le impone a todo un filo entre la ternura y el asombro que la vuelve genuina, e impredecible. A Amelia le gusta mucho eso. Es más, desde que dejaron caer la charada inútil de la cita en el bar, no hay nada que Luisita le haya mostrado que a Amelia no le haya parecido lo más increíble del mundo.-oo-Serie de escenas perdidas de la primera y la segunda temporada de #Luimelia
Relationships: Luisita Gómez Sanabria/Amelia Ledesma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	propongo mirarnos lento (y hacer de la piel hogar)

  1. Café



_ ¿A qué te sabe el café? _

_ ¿De qué lado de la cama duermes? _

_ ¿Cuál de tus pies es el primero en moverse al bailar? _

_ ¿Qué tan caliente es _

_ El agua con la que te bañas? _

_ ¿Cómo se dice me gustas mucho en francés? _

  
  


Amelia se despierta y se confunde. Tiene el pelo en la cara y las sábanas hechas un nido, una compleja trampa que le envuelve las piernas. Apenas un haz de luz entra por una rendija de la ventana y deja una estela naranja en la habitación. Extraña habitación. No es la suya.

Luisita aún duerme a su lado.

Amelia inspira profundo e intenta formarse una idea más palpable de lo que está ocurriendo. Recupera en su mente las escenas más latentes de la noche anterior, las que aún puede saborear en la punta de su lengua, y se sonríe. Claro que se sonríe. Si es que ni planeandolo las cosas podrían salir mejor.

Y la Luisi que no se despierta.

_ Luisi. Que bonito ese nombre.  _ Amelia lo piensa en besos.

_ Luisi _ , mientras esperan el autobus en la parada en una noche fría, y la  _ Luisi  _ se le pega al cuerpo para absorber su calor.

_ Luisi,  _ a la espera de que suenen las 12 en la Noche Vieja, para poder besarse con un hambre digna de un año que empieza y las lenguas suaves de tanto alcohol.

_ Luisi,  _ improvisando un desayuno en la cama para no abandonar la habitación durante todo el domingo.

Amelia es intensa, y no le importa. Lo que sea que Luisita le ha despertado la hace vibrar en sus poros como nunca antes. Ahora puede pensar en una sucesión de doce mil escenas que quiere protagonizar con ella. Y todo eso después de una tarde juntas (y una noche).

Podría dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo que las hormonas le provocan en el centro del pecho, pero va a empezar el día manteniendo cierto decoro porque, después de todo, tampoco es que quiera espantar a Luisita.

Se gira en la cama intentando no mover demasiado el colchón. El perfil de su compañera se dibuja a contraluz, como un fantasma tan sutil como la tenue luz de la primera mañana. Respira bajito, en silencio, y sueña… vaya una a saber con qué. 

Parece otra persona. No es ni por asomo el torbellino que Amelia conoció hace unos días, y en la que no ha podido dejar de pensar en ningún momento. Esta también le gusta. Mucho. Esta le gusta tanto que Amelia está repasando el resto de su día en su cabeza a ver si puede permitirse el placer de quedarse en la cama mirandola otro ratito más. Y puede. 

Se levanta con cuidado, casi con sigilo, y se acerca al baño. A su paso, junta algunas de las prendas que desechó la noche anterior y que ahora duermen el sueño de los justos por el suelo de la habitación. No se anima ni a prender la luz, como si ese simple chasquido pudiera perturbar el sueño de la dueña de casa. Cierra la puerta tras de sí y se encuentra con su reflejo mirandola con picardía, con ese brillo en los ojos que Amelia no reconoce del todo como propio.

Le gusta lo que ve.

Se asea en silencio mientras piensa en su próximo paso. Le da risa cuando descubre manchas de un labial que no es el propio (que ha desaparecido por completo) en sus mejillas y en su cuello. No le cuesta recordar como se sentían los labios de Luisita sobre su piel. No puede esperar a volver a tenerlos ahí, trazando patrones indecisos entre los poros que ahora la reclaman como un imán que busca quedar pegado a su opuesto.

Va a prepararle el desayuno, eso está claro. Espera que Luisita no se enfade, no se sienta invadida. Pero la verdad es que Amelia se levantó con ganas de comerse el mundo y piensa que de momento tendrá que conformarse con una taza de té.

Eso es lo que va a hacer. Va a preparar el desayuno, va a despertarla con cuidado, y va a esperar que a Luisita le parezca buena idea pasar el día con ella. Que a fin de cuentas, es viernes, y no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Hay plan.

El problema es que al salir del baño se encuentra con la cama vacía.

A Amelia se le caen los hombros de la desilusión. De la cocina le llega el inconfundible olor a tostadas, naranja y café en proceso que sólo puede significar que alguien se le adelantó en la jugada.

\- Buen día.- dice, con entusiasmo, cuando ingresa en el luminoso ambiente y se encuentra a Luisita vestida con una camisa holgada y el pelo recogido. Está tan hermosa bajo la luz de la primera mañana, con la cara limpia y las manos ocupadas en cortar frutas, que Amelia tiene que contener un suspiro.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Te apetece café solo o con leche?- responde Luisita, sonriente, y su voz es todo sol y pan recién tostado, como una especie de abrazo tibio.

\- Con leche, por favor. ¿Te ayudo?

\- ¡No, que va mujer! Tu sentada, que aquí hay práctica en atender a las clientas de lujo.

\- ¿Ah si?

Amelia no puede evitar bajar la voz mientras se sienta en el taburete más cercano. Es que todo el numerito de Luisita la pone, y mucho. ¿Para qué lo va a negar?

\- Si, claro. Sobre todo cuando son tan bonitas como tu.

Luisita efectivamente  _ se sonroja.  _ Amelia se la podría comer. Tiene toda la intención, al menos.

\- Fijate que raro…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que creo que me podría acostumbrar a dejarme atender con una barista tan bonita…

Si Luisita se había sonrojado antes, ahora está prácticamente morada. Amelia acepta el silencioso desafío de intentar sacarle todos los colores.

\- Tu café.- susurra como respuesta, acercándose a Amelia para dejarle un plato frutas, y tendiéndole una divertida taza con un perrito salchicha estampado en el frente.

Amelia aprovecha la repentina cercanía para quitarle la taza de la mano y retenerla ahí, junto a su cuerpo. Luisita se sorprende, pero no opone resistencia. Sucedió igual hace unas horas, cuando Amelia la besó en cuanto atravesaron la puerta, y descubrió un mundo del que ahora no quiere salir. 

Están tan cerca que puede sentir el perfume de la Luisi en sus papilas gustativas, sobre el aroma a café, naranjas y peras que emana de la comida que le acaba de traer. Huele a jabón para la ropa, tal y como sus sábanas, a algo fresco y nuevo, a posibilidad. Amelia le suelta la mano y le acaricia una mejilla, dejando que su pulgar trace el contorno de los labios que quiere besar de nuevo. Luisita inspira profundo y se apoya contra la barra, como si temiera desestabilizarse, como si acaso estuviera también memorizandola.

Amelia no sabe cuál de las dos rompe antes con la distancia y se deja llevar por la inercia de ese momento de pupilas dilatadas y bocas que se buscan. Quizás son las dos al mismo tiempo. Probablemente es así.

Luisita la besa con la parsimonia de un domingo a la tarde. Afuera la calle se agita, entra por la ventana el sonido apresurado de los pasos de toda esa gente que no está dedicándole este viernes a la dulzura extrema de besarse durante el desayuno. Este beso no se parece a los besos de anoche, pregnados del deseo fervoroso de dos mujeres que se tenían ganas desde el momento en que se rieron juntas y al unísono. Este tampoco es un beso lento, lánguido y cansado como los que se dedicaron después de acabar rendidas, pesadas en los huesos y completamente extasiadas después de haber follado largo y tendido como si no hubiera un mañana. No, este beso, estos besos, no son esos besos. En cambio, Amelia se acomoda de tal manera en el taburete que Luisita puede pararse entre sus piernas, y la rubia deja el plato en la barra para posar sus manos en los hombros de Amelia, tanteando el terreno. La morena no tiene tantos reparos: abraza a Luisita por el cuello, la trae cerca, abre la boca, le muerde el labio. Todo con el mismo ritmo, con la misma intención. No la quiere besar ahora como si este fuera el último beso. No lo es. Mierda que no va a ser.

La está aprendiendo, repitiendo movimientos, entregándose a la nueva mecánica como si se tratara del guión de la próxima obra de su vida. Y Luisita, en todo su esplendor, no se queda atrás. Hace cositas y suelta ruiditos y pone fuerzas y presiones y todo en ella, todo lo que a Amelia le entra por los cinco sentidos, es increíble. La deja un poco sin aire.

\- Hola…- le susurra, cuando se separan por un segundo, mientras apoya su frente contra la de Luisita. Esta le toma el rostro entre las manos, y sonríe contra sus labios.

\- ¿No nos habíamos saludado ya?

\- No del todo.

\- No, no del todo.

Es el olor a pan quemado lo que las saca de la escena porque si de Amelia dependía podían quedarse ahí otras dos horas.

\- ¡Que se me queman las tostadas!- exclama Luisita, desprendiendose de los brazos de Amelia como si la vida se le fuera en eso, y la verdad es que un poco a esta le parece que el mundo es un tanto más hostil cuando la  _ Luisi _ no la está abrazando.

Pero puede ser que eso sea un poco exagerado.

\- Este café está espectacular…- reconoce, después de darle un buen sorbo al contenido de la taza, pura y exclusivamente para darle una tarea nueva a sus labios. Luisita está muy contenta consigo misma, y es imposible de negar.

\- Faltaba más. Si es que yo creo que todavía no sabía hablar y ya podía preparar una taza de café como Dios manda. O como manda Pelayo, en este caso.

\- ¿Pelayo?

\- Mi abuelo.

La forma en la que a Luisita le brillan los ojos como si estuviera viendo algo que Amelia no ve… le genera a la morocha una sensación extraña en el pecho. Toma otro sorbo de café para no ceder ante la necesidad de besarla.

\- Y tu abuelo es un experto en preparar café…- agrega Amelia, porque quiere que Luisita siga. Que siga hablando, si. Pero sobre todo que siga mirandola como si estuviera a punto de contarle la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

\- Mi abuelo es dueño del bar más mono que vas a ver en tu vida. Es uno de esos locales que parecen… detenidos en el tiempo. Le he dicho mil veces que me deje modernizarlo un poco. Cambiarle la carta, los letreros. Pero el hombre es terco, eh. Él lleva décadas sirviendo el mismo café y las mismas croquetas, y mal no le va. Eso hay que reconocerlo, las cosas como son.

\- Hay cosas que es mejor preservarlas intactas. Tienen su magia así, ¿no?

\- Si, claro. También está muy bien, de vez en cuando, disfrutar de cosas nuevas.

Es que la voz de Luisita… ¡madre mía! Cuando quiere, juega con la cabeza de Amelia como si la conociera de toda la vida. 

\- Como de un café bien preparado…- arriesga ella, siguiéndole el juego. Luisita asiente, y se muerde la sonrisa. Amelia redobla la apuesta

\- O unas hamburguesas en el parque.- aventura, y se termina el café. Su compañera de barra le tiende una tostada prolijamente untada con manteca y miel. Amelia piensa en lo rico que va a estar el beso que vendrá en un rato.

\- O de tomar una manzanilla después de comer…

La carcajada que suelta Amelia da por terminada esa guerra silenciosa. Es que la  _ Luisi _ es mucha  _ Luisi.  _ Le impone a todo un filo entre la ternura y el asombro que la vuelve genuina, e impredecible. A Amelia le gusta mucho eso. Es más, desde que dejaron caer la charada inútil de la cita en el bar, no hay nada que Luisita le haya mostrado que a Amelia no le haya parecido lo más increíble del mundo.

Y, de nuevo, quizás exagera. Pero se permite la concesión.

\- Oye, ¿crees que Nacho y tu hermana…?

Es Luisita la que se ríe ahora estruendosamente.

\- ¿Y a ti que duda te queda? Si es que estaban prácticamente montando un show pornográfico en el bar…

\- Ya, ya pero… no es eso lo que pregunto.

\- No te sigo…

\- Que Nacho es muy pasional pero muy… fugaz, ¿sabes? Nada es permanente con él. ¿Tu hermana es así también?

Luisita parece pensarlo por un segundo, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo para darle a Amelia una respuesta que exceda aquello que se le viene a la mente así, a la primera.

\- Bueno… mi hermana es un caso extraño. Creo que a ella le gustan las personas por la historia que le cuentan, por lo que le proponen. Así que usualmente… también pierde el interés bien rápido si no la mantienes entretenida.- explica, con cautela, como si no quisiera ofender a quien por estar ausente no puede defenderse. 

\- ¿Y tu?- pregunta Amelia, casi como un acto reflejo. Porque quiere saber. Necesita saber. Lo que venga después estará un poco marcado por esta respuesta, piensa.

\- ¿Yo que?- responde Luisita, y le escapa a la mirada de la morena. No quiere contestar. Amelia cree que la cagó. No parece incómoda, pero de pronto comienza a levantar las cosas del desayuno como si su vida dependiera de eso. A Amelia le entra un frío en el cuerpo cuando piensa que la cita improvisada (o el desayuno, al menos) está llegando a su fin. Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser así, se hubiera tomado el café más despacio.

\- No, digo… ¿qué personas te gustan? En general…- trata de bajarle el tono, mientras se termina la tostada. 

Los hombros de Luisita se relajan, y Amelia también. Menos es más, también en las conversaciones.

\- No sé… creo que me gusta la gente genuina. Y apasionada. Que sin pasión… no hay nada, ¿no?

\- No. La gente desapasionada es gente…

\- Aburrida.- dicen las dos al mismo tiempo. 

A Amelia no le molestaría completarle las frases más seguido. Sobre todo si Luisita va a sonreirle así cada vez que eso pasa.

\- ¿Y tu?- susurra, apoyándose en la barra para verla más de cerca. En este ángulo, con el sol de la mañana de frente, las pestañas le enmarcan los ojos claros de la forma más bonita de todas. Amelia le copia el gesto, y se acerca tanto como puede sin caerse del taburete.

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- Qué te gusta… de la gente… en general…

En dos segundo, Amelia toma una decisión. Puede ir por la senda de lo seguro, y tirar una respuesta esquiva y genérica que deje la conversación en el plano del intercambio mundano que dos personas podrían tener en cualquier cita. Pero piensa que Luisita es cualquier cosa menos genérica y mundana. Así que elige el segundo camino.

\- A mi me gusta la gente que me prepara el desayuno.- aventura, haciendo del gesto de comerse un trozo de pera una escena digna de una obra galardonada. Que nadie dijo que no puede usar sus dotes de actriz para otras cosas, ¿no?

\- Entonces deberías conocer a mi abuelo…

Amelia ya perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces en las que Luisita la ha hecho reír de forma estruendosa, indecorosa, desde el centro del pecho. 

\- Dejame que te ayude…- se ofrece, abandonando su lugar en el taburete y acercándose a Luisita para colaborar con la limpieza de las cosas del desayuno. 

\- Sabes que en otro momento te diría que no pero… es que quiero ducharme antes de salir…

Luisita realmente le está pidiendo perdón en su tono, y Amelia espera que la desilusión que le crece en el pecho no se le note en la cara, porque realmente se le acaba de caer toda la expectativa para este día en dos segundos.

\- Tu ve, que yo me encargo de esto. ¿Tienes algo para planchar también?- bromea, porque es lo primero que le sale, y Luisi sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

\- Gracias…- susurra antes de irse corriendo, dejándole un beso en la mejilla. 

Amelia termina de lavar los trastes en un santiamén. Se seca las manos mientras observa el apartamento con cuidado. Realmente no le prestó mucha atención la noche anterior. Apenas si estuvieron un minuto en ese espacio, de hecho. Bastó con un sólo movimiento para sacarle a Luisita el suéter blanco, que aún espera en la base del sillón, para que la rubia definiera que eso tenía que seguir en el cuarto.

Amelia se ríe al pensar que lo primero que le surgió decir a su compañera fue “la cama no está tendida”. Como si eso fuera a ser un  _ dealbreaker _ para la persona que la besaba fervorosamente y como si no hubiera un mañana.

Amelia no sabía que, efectivamente, ese mañana iba a ser muy acotado. Un desayuno, un lindo beso, y cada una a lo suyo.

Se acerca hasta la pared donde Luisita tiene colgados dibujos, esquemas, impresiones. Se pregunta si los habrá hecho ella. Todo lo que hay ahí es bonito. Todo el apartamento es bonito. Tiene el tipo de energía que hace que te den ganas de quedarte ahí un buen rato, tomado un té y hablando de tu día. 

Esas son imágenes que Amelia no debería proyectarse a sí misma. 

Luisita tararea algo mientras se ducha y la mezcla del sonido de la ducha con el de su voz tiene algo de intoxicante. Amelia se sienta en el borde del sillón e inspira hondo. ¿Ahora que va a hacer? ¿Cuándo va a volver a verla? ¿Es muy pronto para proponerle otra cita? Es que realmente Amelia no lo sabe. Está muy perdida. Nacho sabría que hacer. Pero Nacho debe estar en la suya. De todas maneras, piensa, con enviarle un mensaje no pierde nada.

Vuelve al cuarto a buscar su suéter y su teléfono, que ha quedado largamente olvidado en la mesa junto a su lado de la cama.

(¿Su lado? ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Qué idiota!)

Desde el cuarto puede sentir el olor del shampoo de Luisita. El agua ha dejado de correr, y ahora la escucha tarareando mientras se cambia. La cama está deshecha, las sábanas se mezclan de forma desastrosa, y a Amelia le cuesta encontrar sus zapatos. No recuerda siquiera cuando se los sacó. Estaba más ocupada en otra cosa. No quiere pensar en eso, ni en el hecho de que Luisita está a escasos metros, detrás de la puerta, desnuda, limpia y con la piel tibia,suave y perfecta. 

Está atando los cordones de sus botas cuando el teléfono de Luisi suena de forma estruendosa, varias veces. Alguien la está llamando.

\- ¡Joder tía… que no es tan tarde todavía!- se queja la dueña del otro lado de la puerta, como si supiera exactamente quien es la que llama incluso cuando el móvil reposa en la mesa en el otro extremo de la cama. Amelia se pone de pie y se acerca. La recibe una morena sonriente. “Marina”, dice. El nombre viene acompañado del emoticono de una cámara de fotos.

Está por golpear suavemente la puerta para pasarle el aparato cuando la misma se abre, y Amelia se encuentra con el rostro sonrosado de Luisita, con el cabello envuelto en una toalla. Hace un esfuerzo para no mirar hacia abajo, pues intuye que la rubia está a medio cambiar bajo la bata de baño. 

\- Perdón, no quise mirar pero te está llamando…

\- Marina, sí. Ya lo sospechaba. Es mi compañera de trabajo.

Luisita cuelga el teléfono sin atender, y Amelia aprovecha la distracción para volver a la cocina, así le da espacio para terminar de cambiarse.

\- ¿Creí que trabajabas como freelance?

\- Si, usualmente si. Marina es una vieja amiga, hace foto periodismo. Y a veces me consigue algunos curritos en el diario en el que trabaja, ¿sabes? Como ella no diseña, pues…

\- Suena como una buena amiga.

\- Lo que tiene de buena lo tiene de pesada, también.

Y así no más se aparece en la cocina, con el cabello recogido aún húmedo y un bolso en la mano. Amelia ya tiene sus cosas en los brazos. Las abraza fuerte, de hecho, para resistirse a la necesidad visceral que tiene de acercarse a Luisi para dejarle un beso fuerte y húmedo en los labios recién pintados. Se queda parada ahí, al lado de la puerta, sientiéndose por primera vez como una intrusa desde que llegó. Luisita mete cosas en el bolso y habla en voz alta, repasando una suerte de lista de tareas.

Hasta que se detiene en seco.

\- ¿Secaste y guardaste los platos?- inquiere, mirando hacia la impecable cocina. Amelia asiente. Cuando Luisita se gira, buscando sus ojos, le cuesta leerla. Parece imitar el gesto de Amelia, plantada firme junto a la barra, a tantos metros de distancia como la habitación lo permite. Se miran, nerviosas. Si va a invitarla a salir de nuevo, este es el momento.

\- Oye…- dicen las dos al mismo tiempo. Se rien al mismo tiempo. Se ablandan al mismo tiempo. Luisita se acerca a la puerta, y a Amelia.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decir?- inquiere, jugando con las llaves en su mano tal y como hizo en la vereda, bajo la luna, cuando la invitó a pasar para tomar una manzanilla.

\- No, era una tontada. Dime tu.

¿Por qué no se anima a decirle todo lo que está pensando ahora? Que está guapísima con su abrigo gris, que Amelia la pasó de maravillas, que quiere repetir cuando antes, que se va a quedar pensando en ella todo el día, que hay algo que Luisita hace o es o un poco de las dos que le resulta magnético. 

Que no le dio un sólo beso que no haya puesto a Amelia de cabeza.

Pero no, no puede. No le sale. Algo en la forma tosca y corriente en la que está terminando esta jornada juntas que no ha sido ni tosca ni corriente le quita el ímpetu que sostuvo durante todo el rato.

Luisita también parece estar pensando en algo pero, francamente, si Amelia ni siquiera tiene en este momento la capacidad para leerse a sí misma, menos puede especular con lo que le sucede a la dueña de casa. 

\- No, estaba pensando… no sé para donde vas pero podríamos tomar el metro juntas. ¿No?

Dice todo tan rápido y sin respirar que a Amelia le genera ternura.

\- Te acompaño.- concede, pues los planes para su día aún se están formando en el aire y la verdad que no se le ocurre nada mejor para hacer que caminar un par de cuadras con Luisita en esa diáfana mañana invernal. En todo caso, los planes superadores que se le habían ocurrido al despertarse no van a poder concretarse. Al menos hoy.

En cuanto Luisita le echa llave a la puerta del apartamento y salen a la calle por la puerta principal, a Amelia se le termina de romper la fantasía. Caminan por las callecitas del barrio, buscando siempre la vereda del sol, mientras Luisita le cuenta que la reunión de hoy con Marina probablemente tendrá que ver con la próxima cobertura del 8M que el periódico quiere hacer.

\- Es la tercera vez que me convocan, les gusta mucho mi trabajo. No tienen recursos para mantenerme en la plantilla fija, pero a mi no me molesta. Tampoco es un trabajo que haría todos los días, ¿sabes?- explica, hablando rápido y de corrido, y a Amelia le sorprende la cantidad de cosas que puede decir sin tomar aire. De hecho sospecha que en algún momento se va a marear. Hace un intento por seguirle el paso, aunque le gustaría que fueran más lento. Cada cuadra que pasa cae como un puñado de arena en un reloj que le va marcando a Amelia el momento de la despedida. Puede ver a lo lejos el cartel de la entrada del Metro, de hecho. Conoce el barrio. Muchas veces vino a verla a Malu. Y, sin embargo, nunca sintió al dejarla el vacío en el estómago que siente ahora.

\- Bueno… aquí es.- dice Luisita, frenandose en la entrada de la escalera.

\- Así parece.- bromea Amelia. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos porque no sabe qué hacer con ellas. 

\- Amelia… la pasé muy bien contigo. De verdad. Probablemente esta haya sido la mejor primera cita que he tenido.

\- ¿Probablemente?

Amelia confirma muy rápido que la sonrisa de Luisita que le brota desde la picardía es igual de bonita bajo el sol de la mañana, en plena calle de Madrid, como lo fue hace unas horas contra la luz tenue de la lámpara de su habitación. Y quizás es porque no sabe cuándo la va a volver a ver que la atesora tanto. Saca una mano de su bolsillo y acorta la distancia. Le acomoda el cuello del tapado gris, y le acaricia el mentón. Por que puede, que va.

\- Yo también la pasé muy bien, Luisi.

Y se le sale así, entre el ruido de la calle y los insultos de un taxista, porque lo ha tenido atragantado todo el rato. Luisita le toma la mano, la aprieta, tira de ella y la cerca para clavarle un beso en la mejilla que dura más de lo esperado. Amelia siente que está por explotar.

\- Nos vemos.- dice, y suena a promesa. Asienten ambas al mismo tiempo, y Luisita se pierde dando saltitos y pidiendo permiso por las escaleras del Metro. Amelia se queda ahí dos segundos, en medio de la calle sucia y ajetreada, con la sonrisa en los labios digna de quien acaba de pedir los tres deseos más hermosos después de haber soplado las velas del pastel de cumpleaños.

Mientras camina de regreso a su casa, motorizada por todo eso que ahora no puede definir bien pero que le borbotea en el pecho, en los labios, en las sienes y en la punta de los dedos, Amelia repasa las imágenes de las últimas horas en su mente. Y siempre irrumpe, en todo momento, la cara de asombro de Luisita cuando le dió el primer beso. Esos dos segundos de incertidumbre, de incredulidad, la definen por completo. Y si hay algo que Amelia tiene en claro es que aún siente en el estómago la misma sensación, el mismo calor, que sintió antes de besarla.

Amelia  _ le tiene ganas a Luisita.  _ Esto está claro. Y no sólo quiere repetir los besos, la noche, el vértigo de sentirla vibrando contra su propia piel. También le tiene ganas al picnic en el parque, a la charla sobre los abuelos, al desayuno rápido y a las mañanas de pereza en la cama.

Amelia le tiene ganas a Luisita, y eso es así. Eso no es un problema.

El problema llega cuando Amelia se dispone a mandarle un buen mensaje para agradecerle por todo y dejar la puerta abierta para la próxima salida… y se da cuenta de que en ningún momento Luisita le dio su número de teléfono.

-oo-

  
  


\- Luisita de verdad… ¡cuarenta minutos tarde! Que mi jefe nos mata....

\- Ya va ya va Marina es que… estaba ocupada.

La puerta del ascensor se cierra y ambas quedan atrapadas junto con un señor de peluquín y maletín viejo. Marina marca el piso 12. El señor el 16.

\- Ya me dirás tú en qué estabas “ocupada” a las 8 de la mañana.- se impacienta Marina, dibujando unas comillas en el aire, más nerviosa que enojada. Luisita sonríe a medias.

\- No “en qué”. Es más bien… “con quien'' .- susurra, imitando el gesto con los dedos. El señor del peluquín se gira para mirarlas, sin siquiera intentar ocultar su interés. Marina tiene la mandíbula por el piso y los ojos como dos platos.

\- ¡Luisa Gómez Sanabria! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ocultarme esa información?!- se indigna, cruzándose de brazos. El ascensor se detiene y la puerta se abre, dándole a Luisita una excusa para dar por terminada la conversación.

Por ahora, en todo caso. Porque está tan contenta que no puede esperar a tomarse un buen café con Marina y soltarle todo. Que incluso en este momento, caminando sobre la moqueta gastada de la horrenda oficina del periódico mediopelo en el que Marina curra, a Luisita le parece que va flotando. Es como si Amelia se le hubiera prendado de la ropa, en las manos, en la piel. Luista cree que si se huele a sí misma, la va a encontrar ahí. Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse en la tarea que la convoca, porque si de ella dependiera se quedaría toda la mañana de cara al sol pensando en la sonrisa de Amelia, en la boca de Amelia, en las piernas de Amelia, en los chistes de Amelia, en la voz de Amelia, en las manos de Amelia desprendiendo hábilmente de cada prenda de Luisita…

No, eso no va a poder ser. Necesita el trabajo, y además no le puede hacer eso a Marina. Que ya bastante arriesga trayéndola a su lugar de trabajo.

\- ¡Madre mía… la cara de  _ tonta _ que traes!- le susurra su amiga, conteniendo una risita, mientras esperan que su jefe las atienda. 

\- Es que Marina… 

No sabe ni que decir, ni por donde empezar. Está pensando en lo mucho que le gusta simplemente el nombre de Amelia, en lo bien que le queda a la boca, en lo suave que suena en su lengua, en lo mucho que se parece a darle un beso.

¿Y el beso de la mañana? Luisita no recuerda que nadie la haya besado nunca así. O haber besado así, en tal caso. Nada le ha dolido tanto como tener que abandonar lo que podría haber sido una segunda primera cita para venir a esta estúpida reunión.

Que, de paso, ya ha empezado.

\- Este año quiero que se concentren mucho en las mujeres trabajadoras, que a fin de cuentas es el verdadero espíritu del 8 de marzo que no hay que perder…- comienza Marcelo, el editor en jefe, y Luisita grabatea un par de ideas generales mientras Marina y su otra compañera, la periodista, tiran títulos y posibles entrevistadas y un par de cosas más que a ella se le pierden.

Cuando la reunión termina, la hoja de su libreta de compone de tres frases cortas, un lettering rápido que después copiará en la tableta, y un dibujo desprolijo pero certero de lo que es, a las claras, la sonrisa ancha de una morocha que toma café a contraluz. Y no mucho más.

\- ¿Ahora es cuando nos vamos a “trabajar” a un bar?- le pregunta a Marina unos 40 minutos después, cuando el jefe las libera y su otra compañera se pierde entre los escritorios de la redacción. Marina asiente.

\- No puedo creer que el gillipollas de Marcelo se crea el feminista número uno, ¿te la puedes creer? El mismo que se pasó la última fiesta de Navidad acosando a Rocío. Te juro que tenerlo de jefe es lo peor que puede pasarle a cualquiera, pero que además se crea que es el nuevo Judith Butler…- su amiga al menos espera que la puerta del ascensor se cierre para largarse toda la bronca que trae acumulada. A Luisita le da un poco de risa. Pero hoy es uno de esos días en los que todo le da risa, la verdad.

\- ¡¿Luisita me estás escuchando acaso?!- inquiere Marina, al bajar del ascensor, trasladando a su amiga el enojo que carga desde la reunión. Luisi inspira hondo.

\- Perdón. Perdón, cariño, juro que no es apropósito. Mira, ¿nos vamos hasta el Asturiano y nos tomamos un café?

\- No tengo mucho tiempo, vamos aquí en frente.

\- Perfecto. Yo invito.

A Marina se le quedan los ojos enormes de la sorpresa.

\- Pero, oye… ¿ _ tan _ de buen humor estás?- pregunta, y ya casi no queda nada de rencor en su tono. Luisita se muerde el labio y asiente.

\- Es que Marina…

Se le abre ancha la sonrisa, se le infla el pecho, apenas si mira a los dos lados para cruzar la calle porque, de nuevo, siente que hoy lleva el sol entre las costillas. Marina suelta una carcajada y le da un golpe suave en el brazo.

\- ¡Ya era hora bebé! Y cuéntame. Anda. Suelta algo. ¿Cómo la conociste?

Luisita analiza el cartel de la cafetería con detenimiento, aunque sabe que ninguno sabrá tan bien como el café del desayuno.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que tenías?

-oo-

Nacho demora más de 10 minutos en abrirle la puerta. Son pasadas las tres de la tarde y todavía tiene todas las ventanas de su casa cerradas. Amelia piensa, por un segundo, si hay chances de que todavía esté con compañía. Porque si hay algo de lo que no tiene dudas es del final anunciado de aquellos besos que presenció en el bar. 

Pero no María, no está. Ignacio abre la puerta sin decirle ni “Hola”, y lo primero que Amelia nota al entrar es el desorden general y el punzante olor a marihuana.

\- Nacho por favor dime que no la trajiste aquí…

\- Tranquila mujer, que fuimos a su casa.

Menos mal. Que en este apartamento te puedes agarrar hasta pulgas, a juzgar por el estado del sillón.

\- Entonces te fue bien.- inquiere, abriendo las persianas y los vidrios para que corra el aire. 

\- ¿Cuando no me va bien?- responde él desde la cocina, mientras pone algo en el microondas.

\- Eres bien desagradable cuando quieres.

\- Y tu me amas igual.

Ramen. Se está preparando Ramen instantáneo a las tres de la tarde. A Amelia le cuesta creer que esta persona sea a su vez uno de los abogados jóvenes más prometedores de todo Madrid.

\- ¿Y a qué viene tan repentina visita, si se puede saber?- le pregunta, cuando ambos se sientan en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, antes de empezar a engullir el bowl de sopa como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- ¿Puedes comer sin hacer un espectáculo de eso?

\- ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que a ti no te ha ido tan bien como a mi?- inquiere, limpiandose la boca con una servilleta y mirandola a la cara por primera vez desde que llegó. Amelia se pone de pie y comienza a prepararse un té.

\- Pues mira que te equivocas, Nacho. Que me ha ido fantástico.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué la cara larga y los suspiros?

Amelia tiene que revolver hasta el fondo del aparador para encontrar una taza limpia. Hay una sola variedad de té. Hoy no lo va a regañar porque lo necesita. Pero realmente Ignacio tiene que aprender a mantenerse solo, como el hombre mayor que es.

\- A ver... todo fue fantástico, increíble. Nos fuimos del bar en donde los dejamos a ustedes besuqueandose y salimos acomer hamburguesas y a pasear por el parque hasta que se largó a llover. Y ahí la acompañé a su casa, caminando…

\- Que bien te he enseñado madre mía, las cosas como son…-

\- ¿Puedes dejarme terminar? Bueno, el cuento es que me invitó a pasar a “tomar una manzanilla”...

\- ¿Ese es un código entre las bolleras?

\- ¡Nacho por favor!

\- Ya, no hablo más.

\- El punto es que subimos a su apartamento y la besé… nos besamos, en realidad, pero si es cierto que yo inicié el beso. Y claro, después la cosa escaló y terminamos…

\- Follando. Dilo, que no te apene. Follando y bien, a juzgar por el tono que se te ha subido.

Amelia inspira profundo y se sienta, ya con el té en la mano, de nuevo en la silla. 

\- Es que Nacho… no es sólo eso. Que ha sido tan  _ diferente.  _ Casi como conversar, ¿sabes? No sólo me ha gustado, me ha parecido satisfactorio, superó mis expectativas. El punto es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Luisita es fantástica. Todo en ella es fantástico. Y nos hemos entendido tan bien desde el principio que…

\- ¿Que qué?

No recuerda haber visto a Nacho tan interesado en algo en su vida.

\- Que no entiendo lo que pasó después. Que creo que quizás… a Luisita no le pasó lo mismo conmigo.

\- Me has perdido, hija.- susurra, frotandose los ojos, aunque el cansancio no tiene tanto que ver con la conversación sino con la evidente resaca que carga.

\- Que fue todo maravilloso y único, y todo el tiempo esta mañana he estado esperando el momento en que surgiera la charla sobre la próxima cita…

\- ¿Y no surgió?

\- No. No solo eso, ni siquiera intercambiamos números de teléfono. Que no tengo ni como mandarle un mensaje, vamos. Sólo tengo su cuenta de Instagram, y nada más.

Ignacio se tira para atrás en la silla, se cruza de brazos, se pone serio.

\- ¿Tu quieres mi opinión?

Amelia suelta una carcajada carente de toda gracia.

\- No, si he venido a tomar este té sin sabor, nada más.

Nacho asiente y se vuelve a acercar a ella sobre la mesa, tomándole la mano.

\- Cariño, lo que pasó ayer pasa bastante. Creo que tienes que tomar eso que sientes ahora, esa energía, y ponerla en conocer más gente. Si esta tal Luisa quiere volver a verte, sabe por dónde encarar. Deja que ella venga a ti. Y, mientras tanto, tantea otras aguas. Que ves que lo del sexo casual al final se te da bien, ¿o no?

Le cae tan mal la respuesta, que quiere hacer un berrinche. No era eso lo que esperaba, para nada. Pero Amelia tiene que reconocer que no tiene mucha experiencia en esto. Ignacio le lleva años de ventaja. Será cuestión de pensar a qué va a darle relevancia: a los consejos de quien sostiene una vida sexual activa, pero no por eso más interesante, o a esto que siente desde el momento en que cantaron esas estrofas con Luisita y la cara se le iluminó como el cielo nocturno en la Navidad.

El problema es que Amelia es, en el centro de su médula, la personificación misma de la inseguridad. Que todo lo que hace estando frente a una cámara o a un escenario se evapora cuando la chica que le gusta (y que le gusta mucho) decide no darle su número de teléfono. Y Nacho, con sus palabras suaves y sus ideas nuevas, empieza a sonarle más lógico. Mucho más lógico.

\- Quizás tengas razón…- susurra, terminandose el té. Nacho suelta un resoplido.

\- ¿Quizás? Un respeto para tu padre, Amelia.

-oo-

A Luisita le cuesta mucho concentrarse. Esto no suele sucederle. Usualmente, el ejercicio de sentarse en el escritorio a plasmar en su ordenador las ideas que han surgido durante el día. Y este es un trabajo fácil, además. Ha coordinado con Marina muy rápido, aunque no han faltado algunas quejas acerca de la dirección general que quieren darle al informe. Pero Luisita sabe que esa batalla no le corresponde. Es algo que Marina tendrá que charlar con su jefe.

Asi que ahí está, con la libreta en una mano y el programa abierto a la espera de que traslade algo, cualquier cosa, al espacio blanco y vacío frente a ella. Y Luisita repasa una y otra vez las notas de la reunión y de lo charlado con Marina pero no puede dejar de pensar en el dibujo que asoma al final de la página, y en las manos de Amelia, y en la forma sutil y bonita de decirle que si en todos sus gestos.

Afuera la tarde cae lenta y el sol ya torna de ese color naranja crepúsculo las fachas de los edificios. ¿Cuánto tiene que esperar para escribirle de nuevo?

\-  _ Deja pasar un par de días. Que se te quite lo tonto.-  _ sugirió Marina hace un rato. Y Marina es hermosa, buena persona y mejor amiga, pero es que… tampoco es que sepa mucho sobre esto de las relaciones, y menos entre dos mujeres. Aunque siempre ha sospechado que en algún momento Marina va a tener al menos un roce con otra chica. Que vamos, es muy despierta como para quedarse prendada de los bobos como Fede toda su vida.

Pasa media hora y lo único que consigue es elegir la paleta de colores. Que no es poca cosa, eh. Pero esto para Luisi es trabajo de dos minutos. Y no, no se puede concentrar. El suéter blanco la mira desde la esquina del sillón como si la estuviera incitando a darse una vuelta por los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Y la verdad que con eso bastan para que se quede nuevamente colgada por una hora, pensando en Amelia. Y en las piernas de Amelia. Y en la forma en la que respiraba contra su oído mientras se acomodaban en la cama. Y en la energía inquieta de sus manos. Y en que nunca dejó de mirarla, ni un segundo, mientras la hacía acabar sólo con su boca. Amelia abrazándola por detrás antes de quedarse dormida, su mano buscando el pecho desnudo de Luisita, su cara enterrada en su cabello, sus labios dejándole un beso en el hombro como si esa fuera la vez mil y no la primera que compartían una cama.

Afuera el sol ya se fue por completo. Se recalienta una sopa que su padre le dió ayer en el bar y da por finalizada la jornada laboral porque evidentemente no va a conseguir avanzar mucho más. Y además tiene sueño. Que, a fin de cuentas, ha dormido poco.

No es hasta que apaga todas las luces y se dispone a ir a la cama que se da cuenta de que sigue completamente desarmada. Ordena las sábanas sin pensarlo mucho, y se recuesta sobre el lado en el que siempre duerme. Ahora, en la oscuridad y con el cuerpo cansado, se da cuenta de algo: en este lado durmió Amelia anoche. Se gira hasta que su nariz se encuentra con la almohada. Inspira profundo y… ahí está. Coco y lluvia. El inconfundible aroma de la melena incontrolable. La sonrisa que se le abre en la cara no tiene comparación. No puede no transformar eso en un mensaje. A la mierda con Marina y sus consejos, que Marina no está aquí, tumbada sobre la cama en la que hace un par de horas tuvo el orgasmo más increíble de su vida. Y Luisita no exagera. No tiene sentido mentirse a sí misma.

¿“Espero que esta noche puedas dormir bien”? Mmmmm no. ¿Cuál es un buen mensaje para mandarle? ¿”Estuve todo el día pensando en ti”... “Mi almohada tiene tu perfume”... “Que tal tu día”? O puede mandarle un meme. O un link a una nota de algún diario. Quizás un tema musical. Se verá.

Se queda ahí, tumbada de lado, y busca en su teléfono el número de Amelia.

Se le rompe algo entre las costillas cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene a nadie agendada con ese nombre.

-oo-

Por quinta vez, Nacho le instaló en su teléfono la aplicación para ligar. Y no es que Amelia tenga muchas expectativas, pero es que quiere hacer algo con estas horas muertas en las que, sabe, no va a poder conciliar el sueño. Le ha dejado la tarea de que elija un par de fotos para el perfil. 

\-  _ Naturales, lindas, poco pretenciosas. Que buscar gustar, no que te contraten para una novela.-  _ esas fueron las instrucciones exactas. Así que Amelia descarta todas las que usualmente se saca para enviar con su curriculum a las convocatorias. Descarta también todas esas que se saca haciendo caras extrañas para enviárselas a Nacho o a Ana. No le quedan muchas, la verdad.

Está a punto de decidirse por las tres que ya seleccionó cuando ve las últimas fotos en el carrete. Recuerda bien cuando las saco. Fue hace menos de 24 horas. Se volteó en la plaza y se encontró con la noche madrileña llenandole los ojos de luces titilantes.

\-  _ Que esta es una ciudad increíble… de eso no hay dudas, ¿no?-  _ había dicho, buscando el móvil para hacer la foto. Luisita se había apoyado en su hombro para ver mejor, e incluso había acomodado las manos de Amelia para indicarle cómo captar mejor la luz.

\-  _ Es increíble, si. Hay noches en las que parece esmerarse más…-  _ susurró entonces en su oído.

Después, cuando pude hacer la imagen mentada, se giró para sacarle una a Luisita. Esa es la última. La Luisi mirándola con intriga, casi con gracia. Se la queda mirando un buen rato, de hecho. 

Todo eso Amelia no se lo imaginó. La foto está ahí. También está ahí la comezón que le genera en los huesos recordar cómo se sintió tener la voz de Luisita tan cerca, tan para ella. Algo en todo ese intercambio terminó resultando un adelanto de lo que sería, en definitiva, la sensación de intimidad que adquirieron sin mucho problema. Nada eso va a surgir de buscar gente entre un catálogo de perfiles prefabricados. Amelia no quiere eso. Nunca lo quiso. El hecho es que hasta hace unas horas no sabía exactamente qué quería. Y ahora sí. O no del todo. Pero sabe por donde empezar.

Publica la foto así como está, sin más. Agrega abajo la primera frase que se le viene. “Recuerdo de noches especiales”.

Algo adentro se le acelera, pero la deja más tranquila. Se tumba en la cama y deja el teléfono a su lado. No pasa ni un minuto mirando al techo que el sonido del móvil interrumpe la paz conseguida. Debe ser Nacho reprendiéndola por haber desechado el plan. Amelia ya está preparando alguna excusa.

Se le parte la cara en la sonrisa más grande del universo cuando ve que el primer  _ like _ para su nueva publicación es de @luisitagomezs. Para ser que es inexperta, bastante bien le ha salido la jugada.

Dos segundos después, Luisita le escribe un mensaje privado.

@luisitagomesz

_ Esa no es la única foto que sacaste _

Amelia sonríe aún más.

@amelialedesmaof

_ Tienes razón.  _

_ Pero a la otra me la guardo para mi.  _

_ Así recuerdo siempre lo bonita que estabas. _

@luisitagomezs

_ Eres tonta, eh? _

_ Y bonita. _

_ Tu también. _

Amelia se siente a sí misma inspirando hondo. De nuevo tiene la impresión de que sabe exactamente qué es lo que tiene que hacer. Se arriesga. 

@amelialedesmaof

_ ¿Sabes en qué estuve pensando todo el día? _

@luisitagomezs

_ ¿En qué? _

_ @ _ amelialedesmaof

_ En que me quedé con muchas ganas de algo _

_ @ _ luisitagomezs

_ Mira que coincidencia… _

@amelialedesmaof

_ Pero si no sabes de qué tengo ganas! _

_ @ _ luisitagomezs

_ Perdón, es que me impaciento. _

_ Dime _

_ De que tienes ganas. _

@amelialedesmaof

_ De que me mandes una foto _

_ Del chorizo de tu padre _

Luisita demora unos minutos en contestar. Amelia está comenzando a creer que quizás ha ido muy lejos cuando vuelve a sonarle la notificación del teléfono.

@luisitagomezs

_ Creí que estabas pidiendo una foto mia. _

_ Me demore haciendome una selfie. _

_ Que lastima _

Amelia realmente se está por morir.

@amelialedesmaof

_ Oye que también me la puedes mandar, eh. _

_ Que de eso siempre hay ganas. _

@luisitagomezs

_ Pues fijate que por atrevida ahora creo que no la mereces _

_ Que es eso de andar pidiendo la foto del chorizo de mi padre _

_ Después de la primera cita _

_ Ese es un pedido de la cita cinco en adelante _

@amelialedesmaof

_ Bueno entonces _

_ Esperaré a la cita cinco _

_ No quiero romper ningún código _

@luisitagomezs

_ Que aplicada _

_ Ya te vas a dormir? _

_ @ _ amelialedesmaof

_ Así parece. _

_ No tengo un plan mejor. _

_ Tu? _

@luisitagomezs

_ También _

_ Tengo mucho trabajo acumulado para mañana _

_ Porque hoy no podia concentrarme _

@amelialedesmaof

_ Que raro _

@luisitagomezs

_ Muy raro. _

@amelialedesmaof

_ Te dejo dormir, entonces _

_ No quiero mantenerte despierta _

@luisitagomezs

_ Por segunda noche consecutiva _

@amelialedesmaof

_ Exacto _

_ Besos, linda _

@luisitagomezs

_ Para ti también. _

_ Linda♥ _

Ignacio, los especialistas en redes, los gurús de las nuevas relaciones y todo el mundo que gira a destiempo pueden estarse tranquilos. Amelia Ledesma no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo. Y le encanta.

  
  


_ ¿Cuántas veces podré respirar? Sin necesitarte _

_ ¿A qué sabe tu piel a las seis de la tarde? _

_ ¿Cuántos besos le caben a ese ombligo elegante? _

_ ¿Por cuánto tiempo puedo hábitar tus caderas humeantes? _

_ ¿Cuántos versos más debo escribir para besarte? _

Sebastian Romero **\- ¿A qué te sabe el café?**

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Bueno, algunas cosas a tener en cuenta. Primero, hace siglos que no escribo fics. Si los personajes están un poco OOC me avisan. Segundo, que no soy española. Así que si hay algo que idiomáticamente no cierra, me lo hacen saber. Que las críticas son siempre bienvenidas. Tercero, que iré sumando capítulos a medida que el trabajo me lo permita. Saludos!! _


End file.
